


Begin Again

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BaekXing, Getting Back Together, God of Cure Yixing, God of Light Baekhyun, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Semana Queen_Eliz Desapegando
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Quando o Deu da Luz, Baekhyun, perdeu seu amado, tudo que ele pode fazer foi esperar.Esperar pelo dia que ele voltaria para si. Esperar pelo dia que Yixing retornaria para seus braços, sua vida e seu coração para que eles, enfim, pudessem começar outra vez.”| Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!! Tudo bem meus amores?  
> Ofereço a vocês essa one com um dos meus primeiros shippes do EXO, BaekXing!!  
> Embora hoje eu seja completamente rendida a Sulay (vivo de migalhas, meu pai), não posso negar que eu tenho um fraco gigantesco com o Xing e amo todos os shippes com ele! BaekXing acabou por ser o primeiro shippe com o Yixing que eu conheci e li muito sobre, eles são realmente uns fofos!
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Capa ©Kimxx

☽ ⠂⠂⠂☯ ⠂⠂⠂ ☾

O tempo estava mudando.

Era compreensível, afinal as estações estavam mudando também. A passagem do outono para o inverno era um período marcado por chuvas fortes, as nuvens no céu anunciavam um possível temporal quando a noite chegasse. Os ventos estavam um pouco mais fortes, obrigando as pessoas que caminhavam nas ruas a apressarem seus passos e puxarem os agasalhos para mais perto de seus corpos.

A vitrine da cafeteria era ampla e permitia para todos que se sentassem ali, tivessem uma vista privilegiada dos movimentos no exterior ao estabelecimento. Era um contraste interessante, como lá fora tudo parecia agitado e, ali dentro, tudo estava calmo, mesmo que estivesse cheio.

Baekhyun sorriu fraco, mesmo que ele fosse uma _pessoa_ mais reservada e fugisse de lugares que o deixavam exposto, ali naquela cafeteria, ele sempre se sentava na mesinha para dois ao lado da vitrine. Ser amigo de longa data do proprietário lhe concedia alguns benefícios como este, ter uma mesa reservado apenas para si.

_“Chen’s Caffé”_ era um estabelecimento bem conhecido naquela região. Todos admiravam com louvor o talento que seu amigo tinha com a confeitaria, Jongdae sempre foi uma divindade talentosa e muito apreciado entre todos os outros deuses. Seu sucesso entre os humanos já era mais do que esperado.

— Posso saber por que o Deus da Luz tem tanta sombras ao redor de seus pensamentos? — a voz melodiosa de Jongdae chegou até os ouvidos de Baekhyun, fazendo-o desviar a atenção da vitrine e do ambiente externo para olhar para seu amigo que se sentava à sua frente.

— Só há sombras em algum lugar se houver também luz, achei que saberia disso — rebateu em tom brincalhão, seu sorriso se alargando ao ver Chen revirar um pouco os olhos e movimentar as mãos num sinal claro de “deixa pra lá”.

— No que tanto essa sua cabecinha oca está pensando? — Jongdae tinha um sorriso que lembrava muito a de um gato travesso em seus lábios, e isso na verdade condizia muito com a sua personalidade. Exceto pelo fato de que ele não fugia do carinho que as pessoas ofereciam a ele.

— Nada demais, Dae — Baek desviou da pergunta, se concentrando em seu café e olhando mais uma vez para o céu lá fora — O tempo está mudando, não é mesmo? 

— Sim, Minseok e Junmyeon devem estar felizes com a mudança — Chen concordou com seu amigo.

Mesmo sendo deuses, eles não deviam se intrometer na maneira que a natureza conduzia as coisas na Terra; por isso, por mais que Minseok e Junmyeon preferissem o frio e as fortes chuvas, eles não podiam fazer muito mais do que esperar pela estação do ano onde elas chegariam.

Baekhyun havia se distraído novamente, as pessoas lá fora se tornaram um pouco mais numerosas. Observar os outros era bom, tirava sua mente de pensar sobre que data era aquela. Sobre tudo que aquela data significava. Evitava que seus pensamentos caminhassem até _ele_.

Para sua infelicidade, Jongdae o conhecia muito bem. Ele sabia o que aquele silêncio e data significavam. Mas evitou falar sobre isso, sabendo o quanto aquele assunto era delicado para Baekhyun, e que mesmo passado tantos e tantos anos, tocar no nome _dele_ com o Deus da Luz ainda era doloroso para o mesmo.

— Mesmo sem falar uma palavra eu ainda consigo ouvir seus pensamentos tão altos quanto a sua voz — o platinado disse a seu amigo, vendo Chen ficar um pouco constrangido, bebeu mais um gole de seu café — Eu sei que quer dizer alguma coisa, Dae. Apenas diga.

— Não quero que fique triste.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, diga o que está pensando, vamos — Baek o encorajou. Ele sabia que o Deus dos Trovões estava se segurando, seu amigo sempre se tornava cuidadoso quando o assunto era…

— Yixing — disse o mais novo num sussurro, como se estivesse com medo de qual reação o outro imortal iria ter — Hoje é o aniversário da sua morte, não é?

— Sim, é.

— Também é o dia que ele deveria voltar… — Jongdae continuou ainda mais cuidadoso.

— Sim, também… — o Deus da Luz respondeu, soltando um suspiro cansado e repousando sua xícara de volta à mesa — Hoje é o dia em que eu o perdi. E também é o dia que espero a sua volta.

Apesar de estarem dentro do estabelecimento, e completamente protegidos, ambos podiam sentir como o assunto deixou o ar mais frio ao redor deles. O mais novo estava arrependido de trazer o assunto a tona, quando ouviu a voz baixa de Baekhyun continuar a falar.

— Eu não entendo, Dae. Eles prometeram que ele voltaria, mas já fazem 26 anos desde quando ele devia aparecer novamente, e até agora… nada.

Um suspiro mais desesperado escapou dos lábios bonitos do platinado. O dia sete de outubro lhe machucava tanto por três motivos distintos.

Dia sete de outubro fora o dia que perderá Yixing.

Há 26 anos atrás, dia sete de outubro deveria ser o dia que seu amado reencarnaria e voltaria para ele.

Dia sete de outubro era o aniversário de Yixing, e ele não o tinha ao seu lado.

  
  


Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, Yixing estava são e salvo nos braços de Baekhyun. Os dois deuses se conheceram quando convocados por seus superiores em um encontro das divindades, onde deviam tratar de alguns problemas no mundo dos homens.

Apesar de saber da existência de cada um, o Deus da Luz e o Deus da Cura nunca haviam interagido entre si. Aquela fora uma oportunidade única, que os uniu muito além do companheirismo de uma missão; os uniu como amantes. Não havia nada, entre o mundo dos deuses ou dos homens, que Baekhyun não faria por Yixing. E vice-e-versa. Ambos os deuses nutriam um amor inexplicável. Não era possível dimensionar o quanto um era importante na vida do outro.

Infelizmente, um amor tão lindo e puro despertou inveja entre outras divindades. Eles tinham medo daquela união. Com seus poderes combinados, Baekhyun e Yixing eram uma fortaleza impenetrável. Poderosos demais, ninguém se atreveria ficar do pior lado dos deuses.

Aqueles que invejaram a união dos dois, usaram da inocência de Yixing para atraí-lo até uma armadilha. Como Deus da Cura, Yixing era muito bem visto e amado pelos humanos e por outros tantos deuses. Uma divindade do grupo de traidores se fingiu de doente, apelando para a bondade de Yixing e quando o mesmo se prontificou para ajudá-lo, ele o assassinou. Yixing havia ido sozinho, sem avisar a ninguém, portanto ao acharem o corpo desfalecido do Deus, ninguém sabia apontar um culpado.

Baekhyun estava na Terra quando aconteceu. Era aniversário de seu amado e mesmo que deuses não ligassem para as datas de suas criações — por viverem por tantos anos —, ele resolveu fazer uma surpresa ao outro, indo até o jardim que visitaram a última vez juntos e colhendo as mais belas flores de lótus para Yixing.

Ao subir aos céus novamente, as lindas pétalas brancas foram maculadas pelo sangue de Yixing.

Comovidos pela perda e dor do Deus da Luz, que chorou e clamou pela vida de seu amado por dias seguidos, os Deuses Supremos prometeram que Yixing um dia retornaria. Que ele nasceria novamente, mas agora no mundo dos homens, e quando seu caminho cruzasse com Baekhyun ele teria suas memórias e seus poderes de volta.

Desesperado, Baekhyun fugiu dos céus, se recusando a voltar ali durante todos esses anos. Ele acreditou que teria seu amado de volta o mais rápido possível, mas os Supremos o fizeram esperar. 

E esperar, e esperar.

Até o dia em que enviaram Jongdae, com a notícia da data aproximada da reencarnação de Yixing. Quão irônico ele voltar a vida no mesmo dia em que faleceu no passado?

  
  


Os olhos marejados de Baekhyun passearam por toda a cafeteria, se recusando a olhar para seu amigo, ele não suportava a pena no olhar do outro. Mesmo com toda a sua dor, com todo o sofrimento que passou, o destino ainda parecia rir dele. Ele ainda esperava por Yixing, mas ele nunca havia aparecido.

Jongdae sabia que ela conversa não iria a lugar nenhum. A cada ano seu amigo se tornava mais desesperançoso, e ele não podia culpá-lo, podia? Lentamente levantou-se de seu assento e se moveu para atender os novos clientes que adentravam em seu estabelecimento.

O platinado terminou seu café e estava pronto para se levantar e ir embora, já que nesse horário o local ficava mais cheio e ele não queria estar no meio de tanta movimentação. Sua mão paralisou logo acima de seu aparelho celular quando uma voz, muito conhecida por si, atingiu seus ouvidos.

— Licença, você já está indo embora? Eu posso ficar com esse lugar? Aqui está um pouco cheio hoje… — Baekhyun sentiu suas mãos tremerem, ele havia esperado por tanto, tanto tempo para ouvir aquela voz novamente; e lá estava ele, a única pessoa que mais ansiou por toda sua existência, bem ali a alguns passos de distância, tagarelando sem notar o efeito que sua presença exerce sobre o outro homem — … azar o meu, a primeira vez que decido entrar e quase não tenho lugar para me sentar.

Quando Baekhyun tomou coragem, olhou para cima e sentiu, quase que instantaneamente, seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Distraído, este Yixing era exatamente igual ao seu amante no passado. Sua aparência era a mesma de quando ele foi arrancado da vida de Baekhyun. Seus cabelos pretos e escuros pareciam macios ao toque; lábios fartos e rosados; a pele ainda era pálida e as bochechas cheias, abrigando uma covinha de cada lado. Adorável, exatamente como Baekhyun se lembrava.

O moreno pareceu ter notado o silêncio do outro, pois interrompeu seu falatório e com os olhos levemente arregalados e a expressão de confusão mais fofa no rosto, encarou o outro homem. Baekhyun sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões e o mundo parar. Os olhos escuros de Yixing ainda eram os mesmos olhos que tinha gravado em sua mente. O mesmo olhar doce e inocente, mas também perspicaz. Eles brilhavam exatamente como Baek se lembrava.

Seu cérebro não parecia ser capaz de processar tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele esperou, desejou, se desesperou por esse dia desde quando perdeu seu amado. O Deus estava tão magoado, tão cansado, que estava acreditando que havia sido enganado quando lhe disseram que um dia Yixing retornaria.

Mas ele estava ali, diante de si, exatamente como ele se lembrava.

Quando o moreno olhou para os lados, batendo os dedos nervosamente em suas coxas — uma mania que ele tinha quando vivo —, o platinado notou que não havia dito uma palavra sequer desde que Yixing lhe abordou e que se continuasse assim, muito provavelmente ele iria embora.

— Vo-você pode ficar aqui — gaguejou levemente enquanto falava — Embora, eu não esteja de saída agora — mentiu.

— Ah, bem… se você não se importar, podemos dividir a mesa? — o jeito suave de falar era real demais para a mente e coração magoados do mais velho.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se sentou novamente. Buscou por Jongdae pelo lugar, apenas para encontrar seu amigo branco feito uma folha de papel, mas com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Logo, Yixing e Baek tinham xícaras cheias e fumegantes dispostas na mesa para aquecê-los e embalar uma conversa simples.

Era tudo casual demais e não parecia ser real. Yixing não parecia ser real. Mas para ser justo, quando os amantes estavam juntos, ele também acreditava que Yixing era bom demais para ser real e estar ao seu lado. 

— Me desculpe — a voz do moreno e risada fofa foram acompanhadas com sua fala — Eu sei que pode ser uma pergunta muito estranha, mas… eu tenho a sensação que te conheço de algum lugar. Qual é mesmo seu nome?

— Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun — a respiração dele estava pesada. Pronunciou seu nome com cuidado, tentando soar claro, ele não sabia o que seria capaz de reavivar a memória de Yixing. Depois de tanto tempo, era difícil decidir se podia confiar, ou não, no que os Supremos lhe prometeram.

— Baekhyun… não acho que já tenha ouvido esse nome antes — levou tudo do Deus da Luz para não chorar ali mesmo — Mas o seu rosto… não sei porque, mas você me lembra muito de alguém. Me desculpe, haha, estou sendo estranho!

— Não, não, Xinguie. Não há problema nenhum, foi uma pergunta inocente — sorriu falsamente, não notando que o apelido escorregou de seus lábios tão facilmente, assim como antigamente.

Mas o outro ouviu. Alto e claro. E aquilo, um simples apelido que, em outra vida era sussurrado ao pé de seu ouvido quando se amavam, foi o que lhe despertou. Sua cabeça pesou, a torrente de memórias e informações de uma vida antiga, estava inundando cada fibra de seu ser rápido demais. Roubando seu fôlego e lhe deixando desnorteado.

O Byun notou a mudança na expressão do seu amado, a maneira como ele balançava a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, como piscava mais forte como se aquilo fosse ajudar a espantar o peso em sua mente. Assustado, o Deus da Luz se levantou e parou ao lado de Yixing, apoiando sua mão trêmula em seu ombro e chamando pelo mais novo.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram novamente, Baekhyun sabia que, agora sim, _seu Yixing_ havia retornado. Que ele havia se lembrado. As lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas sem permissão, suas orbes se moviam freneticamente, como se duvidasse que a figura de Baekhyun fosse real também.

— Hyunnie? — o sussurro quebrado de seu amante foi o suficiente para que o platinado o puxasse para seus braços. Para o lugar de onde ele nunca deveria ter sido tirado.

  
  


Ali, naquela tarde fria, os dois corpos voltaram a sentir o calor que mais prezavam. Em meio ao choro de alívio, os dois deuses permitiram que suas frustrações saíssem, enquanto suas almas se conectam novamente. Lágrimas curando o que foi partido.

Nos braços um do outro, dois amantes tiveram a chance de começar novamente.

☽ ⠂⠂⠂☯ ⠂⠂⠂ ☾

**Author's Note:**

> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
